The present invention provides a loading-stacking-retrieving-feeding apparatus for loading bales of hay onto a trailer; and in the process of loading, forming a stack that can be subsequently unloaded at an accumulation point. This same apparatus is able to reload the stacks, and move them to different locations and restack them. The loader-stacker-retriever apparatus can be transformed into a retriever-feeder apparatus in a relatively short period of time. In this mode, it will reload the stacks and feed hay from the bales out to livestock evenly, or in bunches, onto the ground.
In harvesting crops such as hay, the current practice is to utilize mobile baling devices which collect the hay and form it into bales. The bales are discharged to the ground as they are formed. Wagons or trucks are then driven over the field, and the individual bales are loaded thereon for transportation to a place of storage or utilization.
While some bale wagons are still loaded and unloaded by hand, usually a lifting apparatus, such as a forklift truck, is utilized to lift the bales and to load them on the bale truck or wagon. When the bale wagon is completely loaded, the bale wagon and the forklift truck are driven to the desired place of storage. The forklift truck is then utilized to unload the bales and to stack them in the desired location. In some cases, the entire load is dumped and then the bales must be stacked. Not only do these methods require multiple workers and piecemeal unloading, they are inefficient and time consuming. In addition, a certain degree of skill is required on the part of the forklift driver to avoid bales falling from the bale wagon or entire bale stacks toppling if not stacked properly.
While a variety of complex accessory apparatus such as conveyors have been designed for loading bale wagons, none has been entirely satisfactory. In many cases, the loading apparatus is separate from the bale wagon and must be transported from bale to bale along with relocating the bale wagon. Much of this equipment is not only complex and expensive, it is single purpose and simply consumes storage space throughout most of the year.
The apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,570 is a machine that will load, stack and retrieve bales with one operator and one machine. This machine provides substantial savings over conventional methods but is somewhat difficult to operate, because the apparatus must be backed up to load the bales. This becomes even more difficult after the first bale is loaded, because that bale obstructs the view of the operator. Also, there is difficulty in mounting apparatus to trucks, due to the variation in different truck models produced. The apparatus cannot be easily removed from a truck so the truck can only be used for the sole purpose of moving and retrieving bales. This machine referred to cannot feed bales of hay, which can only be done by another apparatus or by manual labor.
Accordingly, there is a present need for a simple, inexpensive apparatus for loading, stacking, retrieving, and feeding bales, such as bales of hay. Such an apparatus should be easily connected and disconnected from a power source such as a tractor or truck so as not to interfere with the use of the vehicle, for other operations.